


All conversations are confidential

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Fury at Happy's apartment and learn's they've been dating for quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All conversations are confidential

“Happy, what is Fury doing in your apartment? Is he trying to get information from you?” Tony asked as he dropped of a fruit basket for his bodyguard/driver. He didn’t know what it was for but Pepper had put it on his calendar so he thought it best be over with. 

Nick Fury just looked at him from Happy’s crappy IKEA couch and went back to reading _US Weekly_. Happy just shrugged sheepishly. 

“We’re kind of together, boss.”

“What do you mean kind of together? How long have you been kind of together?” Tony asked feeling even more confused, a rarity for the genius. 

“Six months, three weeks, and two days.” Fury said at the same time Happy answered with: 

“Like steady, boss.” 

“Steady?” Tony just blinked and then rounded on Fury. “You’re not using him to get information are you? You are aren’t you? What you couldn’t get to me with Natasha or to Pepper with Agent –“

“Phil and Pepper are just friends, Tony.” Happy said as Tony continued. 

“so you have to put yourself with Happy? That’s low, even for you Fury.” 

“Are you done acting like a two year old?” Fury asked as he put down the magazine. 

“Please, that was at least a five year old.” Stark replied. “How did you two even get together?”

“I dropped off Pepper at a gala once and Fury got in thinking I was a taxi driver.”

“He was too embarrassed to correct me so he took me to my hotel.”

“Then we kind of got talking in the cab.”

“Found we both have an interest in boxing.”

“One thing led to another and before I know it we’re having beers and chatting each other up. Then he says we’re dating and he’d terminate any competition I brought up and that was that.”

“I’m still deciding whether to invite you to the wedding.” 

“Wedding? I-“

“But that will have to wait until Hill and Rhodes’s own wedding is over.”

“Rhodey is not getting married to that harpy! Wait wedding? They’re not even dating!”

“Cleary you haven’t seen Hill’s dossier. She has the proposal set for April and the wedding for November. Her latest notes indicate she’s ahead of schedule.”

“Gah!” Tony shouted. “I’m leaving.”


End file.
